


"European"

by viridianova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianova/pseuds/viridianova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Kuroko want to make sure Kise's birthday is memorable this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"European"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kise's birthday! I keep writing fluffy poly... I should keep up with this trend.

It was too hot.

Too hot for early June— but especially to be dragging six bags of groceries by himself. But Kuroko had insisted that they make a special meal for Kise's birthday, and he wasn't as strong as Kagami, so he couldn't carry quite as many bags.

(Kagami still thought that Kuroko could probably carry more than _one_ bag of groceries, but he didn't really want to test Kuroko right now. He couldn't see Kise for his birthday if he'd suffered grave injuries at the hand of his other boyfriend, after all.)

Kise was supposed to arrive at their place in about two hours, so they didn't have much time to get everything together. Kuroko had initially wanted to serve a traditional Japanese meal, until he realized that onion gratin soup would totally clash with anything Japanese. And somehow, serving a meal to the birthday boy and omitting his favorite food seemed a little bit cruel. Kise would certainly think it was, anyways.

So Kuroko and Kagami settled for a somewhat more "European" menu, although probably none of it could properly be called "French". They had bought the ingredients to make the soup from scratch (not even the packet type, but real onions and the best cheese they could find without raiding an import store), along with potato croquettes ("The word sounds French, at least", Kuroko had said, and Kagami could only nod along) and spaghetti Neapolitan (which was theoretically Italian, but Kagami was pretty sure no actual Italian dish used ketchup in its sauce). For dessert they'd bought the ingredients for a cake too, but Kuroko and Kagami had agreed that the cake should be a group activity instead of trying to get it all prepared ahead of time. It wouldn't do for them to look hassled when Kise arrived— things couldn't look out of place when someone like him was involved, after all.

They make it through the slightly muggy summer air to Kagami's apartment, and as soon as the air conditioning hits Kagami's face, he's awfully tempted to just pull his shirt off and go take a nap on the couch. It's only Kuroko's disapproving glare (it really felt like he could read minds sometimes) that keeps him focused.

But he still takes off his shirt before he starts cooking, and _that_ Kuroko doesn't seem to mind.

Kagami had to be at least a little bit strict, though— there wasn't any way he was allowing Kuroko in the kitchen for this. This wasn't just a "meal cooked out of love", after all, and the cake could serve that purpose well enough. He wanted the meal itself to be done right, so Kuroko was condemned to sit on the other side of the kitchen counter— on one of the stools, which proved to be distracting enough. 

Or more accurately, the way that Kuroko stared at Kagami while he cut onions, and peeled potatoes, and boiled spaghetti, all with this air that Kagami was truly the _only_ person he was interested in looking at, was enough to make Kagami feel more than a little bit self-conscious. But he still managed to get through all of the preparation without botching anything up— at least, not noticeably so. It's only when he's sure that everything's securely in the middle of frying or boiling or otherwise passively cooking that he looks up at Kuroko.

"How much time do we have?"

Kuroko reached for his phone, to read the time off. "We have about 20 minutes until Kise-kun arrives."

"Shit— that's really it? I guess it's okay if just the soup is done by then..." Kagami's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about the best possible way to strategize with this new development. He hadn't expected the preparation to take so long— it's not like Kuroko had even properly tried to distract him, but maybe he just wasn't used to someone else watching him while he cooked.

The train of thought was interrupted by a hand slipping over his.

"Kagami-kun, I'm sure Kise-kun would be more than happy to watch you cook if it isn't all completely done."

That made Kagami's face redden. "I— then you get to spend more time with him, and that isn't fair."

The shifts in Kuroko's expressions were so minute that Kagami could only tell that he was disapproving because he'd spent so much time watching his face these last few months.

"He'll only be watching you, so stop being an idiot, Kagami-kun."

He'd opened his mouth to protest, until he saw out of the corner of his eye that the oil that the croquettes was starting to bubble— and the food definitely came first.

* * *

The knock came twenty minutes later, just as Kuroko had said. Kise was absolutely _beaming_ when he crossed the threshold— and you couldn't even tell that it was hot out just by looking at him.

Or maybe it was just the thrill of seeing his two boyfriends again that made anything besides his happiness disappear.

He pounced on Kuroko first, just because he was the one who had gotten the door— but then he looked up, like he was confused as to where Kagami had gone. That is, until he realized that Kagami was in the kitchen, and he dragged Kuroko in with him, so he could give him a proper hello.

"Kagamicchi," he said, with the slightest bit of a pout playing around his lips, "I can't believe you didn't come to the door with Kurokocchi." Kuroko managed to slip out of Kise's grip somewhere along the way, so that he could give Kagami something of a significant look.

Kagami was only doing decoration, now, at least, so he could afford to be a little bit distracted.

"Aah... well, you see&mdash" He was trying very hard to look at Kise while trying to follow Kuroko's signals to reposition himself. It wasn't really obvious what Kuroko was trying to do until Kise was very obviously sandwiched between them, and Kuroko was standing on his toes.

"You see, Kise—" as he followed Kuroko's lead, letting his lips get steadily closer to Kise's cheek.

"I was a little busy with something else."

Kuroko gave him a slight nod (again with the subtle body language), and they both closed the gap at the same time, kissing his cheeks at the same time.

It was almost funny, how flustered Kise looked just from that slight affection.

"Happy birthday, pretty boy."


End file.
